villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Shark (Arrowverse)
King Shark is an antagonist in the second season of The Flash. He hails from Earth-2 and was sent by Zoom to kill Barry Allen. His voice was provided by David Hayter, who is famous for providing the voices of the characters Solid Snake and Big Boss in the Metal Gear video game series. History Past On Earth-2 Shay Lamden was a marine biologist until the explosion of the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator turned him into a meta-human. As many meta-humans before him, he was brought to Earth-One by Zoom to kill the Flash. Sent to Central City King Shark is first mentioned in the episode The Fury of Firestorm, where Officer Patty Spivot finds shark teeth in an alley in Central City. She also claims that a witness saw a shark walking on land. She belives that it is a meta-human and Barry tests the teeth to find only human DNA, disproving the idea of a man-shark. However, King Shark is shown to be real when he attacks the Flash, who had been watching Spivot sitting in a café. Claiming that Zoom wants Barry dead, King Shark intends to kill Barry but is stopped when Spivot, who has left the cafe by then, sees him. Drawing her gun Spivot tells King Shark to yield but he only laughs. He throws Barry aside and advances onto Spivot. Though Spivot shoots at him multiple times King Shark shows no sign of injury and is only defeated when he is shot in the back with an energy weapon by a hooded man who is revealed to be Earth-2's Harrison Wells. Escape from A.R.G.U.S. Although Barry and Patty believed him to be dead, King Shark in truth was imprisoned at an A.R.G.U.S. facility on Amanda Waller's orders. Waller wanted to find out if any of King Shark's powers could be weaponized. At the facility, King Shark was kept in a water tank, it's only opening covered by lasers. During feeding time, one of the soldiers guarding the tank realises that King Shark is not moving. Believing that the giant shark is dead, he orders the lasers to be deactivated and tells his men to be prepared to fish the body out of the water. However, King Shark is revealed to be perfectly alive when he vaults out of the water. The alarm is raised, which draws A.R.G.U.S. leader Layla Diggle and her husband John to the aquarium and both arrive just in time to see King Shark devour a guard before escaping. Layla and Diggle visit Central City and warn Barry that King Shark escaped and heads to Central City to kill Barry. Layla tells Barry that while imprisoned by A.R.G.U.S. King Shark kept repeating that Zoom wants the Flash dead. Knowing that King Shark would need to return to the water after a few hours to reoxinate, Layla sends A.R.G.U.S. teams to locations near the water. Attacking the West house While possible locations for King Shark are checked by A.R.G.U.S., Cisco and Caitlin visit the lab of the wife of King Shark'S Earth-1 counterpart. There, the woman gives them insight on her shark research. While Barry converses with Diggle and Layla, King Shark attacks two A.R.G.U.S. agents, killing both of them in one bite. When the rest of the group arrives King Shark is gone. King Shark later attacks Barry allen and Wally West at the West house, ripping open the entire roof. He demands to know where the Flash is. Barry and Wally free from the room and Barry quickly changes into his Flash uniform. He speeds onto the street and gains the attention of King Shark. King Shark claims once more that Zoom wants him dead. Barry replies that he expects that Zoom promised King Shark that he could return home in exchange for the Flash's death. He reveals to King Shark that he closed all breaches leading to Earth-2 and that there is no way for King Shark to return. Angrily, King Shark attacks, eventually smashing Barry against a nearby car. However, before he can kill Barry he is scared away by the sounds of A.R.G.U.S. soldiers approaching. Before leaving, he claims that while Flash may be fast, he is not as fast as King Shark in the water and that they will never catch him in his element. Trap for King Shark After finding out that King Shark senses the electricity in Barry's body, the team plans to set a trap for King Shark by reprogramming a satelite to create a specific electric field. At the waterside, they tie a Flash puppet to a buoy and, using the oppurtunity, Cisco triggers the alarm to play the Jaws soundtrack when King Shark approaches. Though King Shark does not show himself for many hours, he eventually takes the bait, jumping out of the watter and grabbing the lure with his teeth. However, once he realises that he only took a puppet, King Shark spits out the dummy and emerges at the docks. The A.R.G.U.S. agents open fire but the giant shark is not affected at all. To save the agents, Barry runs out onto the water, followed by King Shark. To beat his enemy, Barry runs in circles, creating a swirl and electrifying the water at the same time. King Shark is drawn in by the swirl and held at bay and, when Barry creates another lightning bolt and lunges it at King Shark, is affected by the electricity in the water and knocked out. He is then taken by A.R.G.U.S. and returned to one of their headquarters. After this is ensured, Layla claims that the plans to turn him into a weapon died with Amanda Waller and that A.R.G.U.S. will focus on producing a cure for his condition instead. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Shark physiology:' Due to the particle accelerator explosion on Earth 2, Shay became a superhuman with physical characteristics and abilities of both humans and sharks. **'Superhuman strength:' Shay has shown great physical strength when he effortlessly grabbed Barry and held him up with one hand, with Barry being helpless as Shay gripped his neck. He also showed greater levels of physical strength when he tore open the roof of the West house during another attempt to find The Flash. During his attack on the West house, King Shark was able to knock down The Flash while he was running at super speed. **'Superhuman durability:' Shay can withstand very high levels of physical damage, as shown when he was shot multiple times by Patty, but sustained no damage, as the bullets ricocheted off of him. This was proven again when he was able to face off against A.R.G.U.S. agents and get shot at plenty of times and simply remark that guns and bullets can't hurt him. King Shark's durability is far beyond that of average humans as he was able to take several lightning bolts hurled by the Flash. **'Superhuman speed:' Shay is able to move at speeds far faster than humans. His superhumanly strong legs allow him to run very fast on land, although he is much faster in the water, as he was able to swim at speeds comparable to the Flash. Although he is still not as fast as Barry. **'Superhuman senses:' Shay is able to sense the bio-electricity in living creatures, as a normal shark does to allow it to track fish, which allowed him to track down the Flash's powerful electrical signature throughout an entire city. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Shay's physiological cells are regenerative in nature, thus allowing King Shark able to rapidly heal from extensive injuries. Abilities *'Stealth:' Despite his size, Shay was able to sneak up on The Flash. *'Skilled Tactician:' Shay is a skilled tactian as he was able to escape an A.R.G.U.S. holding tank and track down the Flash using his superhuman senses. Weaknesses *'Electricity:' King Shark has has a huge weakness when it comes to electricity, especially in water, which is how Barry was able to beat him. Appearances * "The Fury of Firestorm" * "The Darkness and the Light" (mentioned) * "Potential Energy" (mentioned) * "King Shark" Gallery King Shark !1.jpg King Shark !.jpg King Shark 2.jpg|King Shark grabs the Flash King Shark 8.gif King Shark 3.jpg KingSharkHouse.png|King Shark rips open Barry's house KingSharkBarryDown.png|King Shark approaches a downed Barry KingSharkAngry.png|King Shark angry at the Flash KingSharkDefeated.png|King Shark's defeat Category:Flash Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cannibals Category:Henchmen Category:Male Villains